


Domini

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bondage, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Sire/Childe, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set about a dozen years after Angelus turned William, they're in Ireland, William's bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domini

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on September 21, 1999, and it has a bit of Angelus/OMC sex. Written for Anez as a thank you for a housewarming gift for my first house.

Angelus watched through hooded eyes as his protege paced around the drawing room, hands clasped behind his back, lips pressed tightly together. He was nearly stomping, and Angelus knew it was a purposely made noise. William had learned years before how to walk in silence.

Drinking slowly from the Waterford goblet in his hand, Angelus felt a smirk crossing his lips. His young companion's frustration was nearly tangible, and had been growing steadily in the three days they had been in the Wicklows. William had complained from the first about their journey to Ireland--the weather, the lack of entertainment, the provincial natives. Once they had arrived and immediately left Dublin for Angelus' estate in the mountains, his verbal complaints had changed to silent accusations and mounting irritation.

Angelus loved it all. The passion in his childe made him dizzy with longing. To watch it build, to deny it release, would make the anticipated encounter all the more enjoyable for both of them.

William was going to lose his temper and his sire was going to have to dominate him once again. Just the thought sent a shudder through the dark-haired vampire. Their best lovings always came after violent, angry displays of dominance and submission.

They were too much alike. But, Angelus would never regret turning William, never regret making a childe of such a strong-minded young man. He would have been wasted as a mere minion. Of course, there was always the chance that William would turn on him. Killing your sire was out of the question, but leaving...

Angelus knew that was inevitable. It was one of the many dangers of making true children. Eventually, they all left the nest and the sire behind, to make their own ways in the world, to form their own clans.

He himself had left Darla within two decades, making a name for himself first in Paris, then in London. Blessed by the Master, he had been allowed to form his own clan, one secondary only to that legendary vampire's.

And William was his second in command, his first childe, his only true lover.

For now...

"I'm going hunting," William spat out, drawing Angelus' attention to his angry pale face.

"I don't think so," he replied smoothly, setting the goblet down on an end table. William's startled look made him smile and he languidly rose to his feet. "You seem to have an abundance of energy. Let's find a way to drain it, shall we?" It wasn't a question.

William glared even more, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not in the mood. You drag me to this god-forsaken, damp and dismal country and stick me in the middle of nowhere..."

Angelus' eyes narrowed and he interrupted his childe's tirade. "And, as your sire, I can drag you anywhere and stick you anywhere. Accept it."

"Fuck you."

The blow sent William flying backwards, blood oozing from a split lip. Furious eyes never leaving his sire, he carefully picked himself up. Angelus cooly examined his knuckles.

"Upstairs, my boy."

William sneered, wiping at his lip with the back of his hand. "Fuck you, old man."

Moving too fast for William to react, Angelus had him by the throat, lifting him off the floor, then flinging him against the nearest wall. William crashed hard, jarring a picture loose. Stunned, he shook his head and blinked his eyes, only to find Angelus standing over him. "You're not strong enough to challenge me," Angelus said softly in a sibilant voice. "And you won't be for many decades. Now you're mine to do with as I please."

Again William rose to his feet, carefully watching his sire's every move, trying to predict the next blow. "Go fuck a goat."

Amazed at the audacity of his childe, Angelus nearly smiled, but caught himself, and, instead, morphed and sent his fist flying into William's chin. The younger vampire's head slammed against the wall and he slid unconscious.

Chuckling softly, Angelus scooped him up and strode out of the room.

*****

William woke slowly, his mind fuzzy, his chin throbbing. Blinking his heavy eyelids open, he found himself on his stomach, his head resting on a feather pillow.

He could feel he was naked, the linen sheets delicately rough against his nearly hairless skin. Carefully moving his hand he heard the clink of metal and felt the manacles around his wrists and ankles.

He was spreadeagled on his master's bed.

Fuck...

The rebel in him pulled on the manacles, causing the metal to cut into his flesh, but still he pulled, trying to free himself. Teeth clenched, eyes burning with anger, he kicked his feet, trying not to wince as the chains hit his slender ankles.

All the while, he could feel Angelus' amused eyes on him, searing into him.

"Bastard," William hissed, every muscle in his body straining against his bonds. There was no response and he thrashed harder, howling, "Let me go, you son of a bitch."

"Nearly a dozen years old and you still have learned no respect for your elders," Angelus replied, his voice light and teasing, then he sighed. "Beatings don't seem to work. Maybe I should call the fledglings in here and let them have you for a few nights."

William bit into his lower lip to restrain his cries of fury at that thought, but a trickle of fear crept over him. To be given to one higher than his sire was one thing, but lower...? His status would be destroyed.

But, if Angelus thought the threat was enough to deter him..."Do it, you prick. I hate you!"

A whip cracked across his lower back and William flinched, biting deeper into his lip and drawing blood.

"You don't *really* want me to give you to those annoying fledglings, my boy--those crude, rough sailors and miners, the blacksmith, the pick-pocket. They'd tear you to pieces."

The whip fell again, across William's straining shoulders, and he hissed at the pain.

"Nearly mindless, animalistic, they'd use you like they'd use a hole in the wall, pounding you into the dirt, covering you with their cold cum. Would you like that, William? Hm?"

"Go to Hell."

Another crack of the whip, this time across his buttocks, and William thrust down into the mattress, trying to escape the pain. The scent of blood reached him and he felt it leaking slowly from the lash marks. Angelus' fingers curled into his hair, yanking his head up, arching his neck unnaturally.

"I wonder if you will ever learn," he mused, staring into his childe's fury-filled eyes before releasing him. William heard the door open, then flinched as Angelus shouted for his newest fledgling, a brute named Seamus.

Surely his sire wasn't serious...

William could almost feel the blood in his veins turn even colder as fear enveloped him. Had he pushed Angelus too far?

Loud footsteps sounded as the fledgling entered the room and William craned his neck, trying to see what was going to happen.

"William needs a lesson, Seamus. He needs to learn how to behave." Seamus walked into William's view, standing next to the bed, and William tugged futilely on the chains at his wrists. Angelus joined the fledgling, his hand unbuttoning the flap on the front of his breeches. "On your knees." The fledgling dropped obediently and opened his mouth.

William watched as Angelus thrust his erection down the brute's throat. His sire's slender fingers twined in the rough red hair and he pumped hard and fast. Seamus took it eagerly, sucking avidly, worshipfully.

After a few minutes, Angelus grunted and pulled back, gesturing at his fledgling. Seamus rose and fumbled with the drawstring around his waist, then his pants dropped to the floor. His cock was hard and thick, but he made no move to touch it, simply turned, bent over and grasped the heavy wood night stand.

Not once looking at William, Angelus took hold of Seamus' hips and thrust his cock into him. Seamus grunted, his fingers digging into the wood, but he spread his legs as best he could and took each violent thrust. Angelus pounded out his lust into his willing vessel, slamming their bodies together. With a harsh cry, he came and pulled out.

Fastidiously he took a handkerchief and wiped his half-hard cock, then fastened his trousers. Seamus remained bent over, breathing hard, his cock a deep red color and throbbing with each unnecessary breath. He made no move to change positions or alleviate his lust.

"You may go Seamus, and you may have your choice of the human females."

"Thank you master," Seamus mumbled as he pulled up his pants and hurried from the room, closing the door behind him.

"I'll never be like that," William muttered harshly. "And you can't possibly want me to be."

"Oh so clever, hm, William?" Angelus sat down on the bed next to his childe and ran a finger down his back, then raised it to his lips, licking the blood from it.

"You like me fighting you," was the choked reply. A frisson of desire ran through the younger male as his sire continued to caress his back.

"And why do you think that?"

"...If you really wanted me broken, you would have made good on your threat."

"...I still might."

William didn't answer, not believing Angelus, but not wanting to push the point...not yet. "Will you unchain me?" he asked softly.

"If I unchain you, will you kneel at my feet? Will you fellate me? Will you present yourself as the fledgling did?"

"...No."

"Then, no." Angelus rose and William heard a rustle of cloth and knew his sire was undressing. Unbidden the image of the dark vampire pounding his cock into the fledgling came back and William felt his own cock twitch against his stomach. The sight had been horrifying, yet strangely erotic. He felt the bed depress and then the brush of muscular thighs against his buttocks as Angelus straddled him.

Lips touched his back, running along the lash marks, a hard tongue lapping at the drying blood.

William groaned, unable to prevent the sound escaping his lips. As the mouth lifted from his flesh, he felt hands at his ankles, freeing them from the manacles. Angelus slid down his legs, his hands caressing his childe's muscular buttocks.

At the first touch of his lips on the puckered anus, William whimpered and arched into the kiss. His cock hardened and he squirmed against the mattress.

Rising from the bed Angelus fetched the jar of cream from the night stand, then liberally slathered his cock. Watching him, William knew his sire was no longer angry, if he ever had been. If he'd been angry, he wouldn't have used the cream. Closing his eyes and softly sighing, William submitted and rose to his knees, his fingers wrapping around the chains as he waited.

As the bed again depressed William felt slick fingers sliding over his anus, then one slipping inside. Grunting in pleasure, he clenched his muscles around the digit, then moaned as it rubbed a sensitive spot. The finger was removed and he felt Angelus position himself, then his thick cock slide in easily.

Gripping his childe's hips, Angelus inhaled unnecessarily, feeling the muscles of the tight passage squeezing his cock. He groaned and his fingers tightened as he sheathed himself, his balls slapping against William's. As he began a slow, easy rhythm, he slid one hand around the younger male, not surprised to find an erect cock. He pumped idly, listening in pleasure to the moans coming from his childe.

William began to thrust his hips backwards, meeting his sire's cock, then forwards, driving his own straining cock into Angelus' fist. He could hear himself making harsh sounds-- moans, cries, growls--but he couldn't stop himself. The pleasure was too great.

Angelus continued to fuck him at a leisurely pace, teasing William with each thrust--sometimes shallow and quick, sometimes waiting several seconds after pulling nearly free before driving in again. The chains rattled and William's buttocks clenched. Little gasps began to come from the slack mouth of his childe. Grinning, Angelus tightened his fingers, pumping harder.

Howling in pleasure, William bucked, trying to drive Angelus deeper and his own cock harder at the same time.

Why was the pleasure so much better when Angelus dominated him? No...not better...different, more intense in some way.

His cock began to hurt, but his sire was squeezing him in just the right spot to prevent his orgasm. Was this to be his punishment? Already having come once, Angelus was in no hurry and was still fucking at a slow pace, no matter how hard William bucked and tried to get him to go faster.

Suddenly Angelus' hand fell away and William gasped, tears of lust springing to his eyes. He wanted to drive down into the bedding, but his sire gripped his hips tightly, holding him up, pulling him backwards onto his cock. The pace quickened, and William moaned, one long sound. His head rolled helplessly on the pillow, and the manacles bit into his wrists as he shoved himself against his sire's pelvis.

Angelus slammed his cock deeply, growling, then pulled out. Rising to his feet, he moved so that William could see him. The younger vampire was panting--something he continued to do occasionally--and tears filled his stormy eyes. "If I unchain you..."

He didn't need to finish the sentence. William choked out an affirmative. Nimble fingers unlocked the manacles and William pushed himself up onto one hip Rising on unsteady legs, he stepped in front of Angelus and dropped to his knees. Clenching his hands into fists on his thighs, he lowered his head and ran his tongue over the tip of his sire's cock.

Angelus' hands found his childe's shoulders, caressing the smooth flesh over tightly bunched muscles, as the younger male's mouth ran up and down his cock, his tongue lashing the underside and tip. Opening his mouth, William took the hard flesh inside and to the edge of his throat, sucking hungrily.

Angelus groaned in pleasure, his hips trembling as his eyes fastened on William's head, watching it bob over his cock. With a deep cry, he came, filling the younger vampire's mouth to overflowing.

Swallowing hard, William bowed his head, as his sire stumbled backwards. One shaking hand rose and brushed the sticky remnants from his lips, but he made no move to relieve his own lust.

Blankly he stared at the floor, barely wondering what was going to happen next.

Arms lifted him, cradled him, and lay him back on the bed. Angelus joined him, sliding down so that his head rested on William's stomach. "Oh my beautiful one, you give me such pleasure." He lowered his head and took William's cock in his mouth, sucking gently.

Eyes wide in surprise, William watched his sire suck and lick his cock, felt those long fingers on his sensitive balls. Groaning, he thrust his hips up and Angelus took him to the hilt, lavishing his throbbing flesh with kisses. With a guttural cry, William came, bucking uncontrollably, his fingers clenching into the bedding as his body twisted for what seemed forever.

Finally, exhausted, he collapsed, tears leaking from his closed eyes, wild, deep pleasure flooding him. Slowly he brought himself under control and gathered his scattered thoughts. "Why does it feel so good, giving in to you?"

Laying next to his childe, Angelus stroked the younger male's shoulder, comforting him. "It heightens the pleasure, doesn't it?" William nodded. "We all have both sides in us, not just human and demon, but dominant and submissive. The dominant is, forgive the pun, dominant in both of us, which, like being equals, can grow dull after a while. We have eternity together, Will. Games can add so much to our mutual enjoyment."

William's eyes opened and he saw his sire smiling, a twinkle in those dark brown eyes. "But you'll never be submissive to me."

"There are also rules. Our society's mores are inflexible. If I was to let you dominate me, and anyone found out, both our standings would suffer. We cannot even truly be equals." The hint of sorrow in Angelus' voice surprised his childe.

"Would you want to be?"

"Why do you think I made you?"

William grinned saucily. "Because you wanted to get in my breeches."

Angelus laughed brightly, then leaned down and kissed William tenderly.

"*Now* can we go hunt?" the younger male asked with a smile.

Seeing that the kiss had begun to raise William's ardor again, Angelus grinned and jumped out of the bed, grabbing his clothes. "There are two lovely lasses living all alone in a cottage on the edge of the village. Shall we go have an entertaining evening fucking them blind, then ripping their throats out?"

William reached for his breeches. "A brilliant idea. Hot quims, cold cocks, rich blood...maybe a little wine under the stars..."

Dressed, the two demonic lovers hurried from the room, and into the cool night.

End


End file.
